Hammerwiki:Nordenwatch
Nordenwatch is a Warhammer Online Tier 1 scenario which takes place on an island fortress off the coast of Nordland. The fortress normally guards the Empire coastal town of New Emskrank, however most of the fort's garrison has been redeployed to defend the town and the forces of the Raven Host have launched a surprise attack from the sea to capture the fort and turn its guns on the Empire forces. The Order of the Griffon has dispatched a force to hold the fort and prevent it from falling into the hands of the enemy. This is a 12 vs. 12 Domination scenario, with three capture-able objectives: the Lighthouse (a tall lighthouse, near to the docks where the Order forces arrive), the Barracks (the garrison's living quarters, near to where the Destruction forces arrive), and the Fortress (a wall-like defensive structure, in a half-circle with lots of cannons). Players can seize objectives by standing near a flag-like object. Summary This Scenario takes place in the critical beachhead of Nordenwatch. The battle rages around the Lighthouse, Barracks and Fortress. Take and hold these objectives while killing any enemies you find! Info *'Scenario type': Domination *'Scoring:' Capture Lighthouse or Barracks Objectives: 15 points Capture Fortress: 30 points Hold Any Objective: 2 points per 'tick'. Kill a player: 5 points. *'Winning Score': 500 *'Duration': 15 minutes *'Player Levels': 1-15 *'Extra score': #Hold objectives to gain a continuous flow of points. #Converting an objective to your realm is worth 15 points. #*If you destroy the opposing realm's hold of an objective but do not convert it to yours, you not only gain no points for the capture, but you allow the opposing force the opportunity to take it back for an additional 15 points. General Tips For Order: Remember that you have three paths to take from the start. The first (left), will take you up to the Lighthouse, your intended first capture of the match. Try to send the lower level players along this path, and make at least one player that's capable of defending it stays to get the full capture and your first 15 points of the match. The second path (middle) can be faster for getting your group to the fort for the first big fight. Remember that everyone can use their "Flee" ability here, as your first objective and the fort are far off enough that your action points will have returned before you hit either, and the chances of an enemy attacking you in these few moments are slim. Your third path (over the rock face) can take you directly to your enemies, but unless your team is capturing or holding the Barracks, this is ill advised. ' For Destruction:' Never underestimate the element of surprise on this map. With one or two melee DPS (Witch Elf/Marauder), pausing a few moments and climbing up the rock facing can put you right next to the Lighthouse, which is usually only defended by low level players or sometimes no enemies at all. Additionally, when climbing the hill after the Barracks (heading towards the Fort), remember that there is a path leading down the mountain on your right. Sending a melee DPS unit or tank down this path will bring them behind the Order forces when the battle for the Fort begins, and they can make short work of the undefended healers staying on the other side of the bridge. External Links * Warhammer Online RvR Guide: Nordenwatch Category:Warhammer Online